clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper J. Cub
Piper Jett "J." Cub is a red puffle who is a professional pilot. Background Piper Jett Cub was born on May 16, 1997 on Rockhopper Island to Phil and Janet Cub. He was like every other Red Puffle in his colony, with a love of adventure. His Childhood was peaceful, playing with his puffle friends and visiting Rockhopper occationally. Then, in the December of 2006, when he was 9 years old, Rockhopper announced that he would like to take a large group of puffles to Club Penguin to be pets to penguins. Piper was eager to go, and he went with his puffle friends onto the Migrator, dispite his parent's wishes. Piper was hoping that he would be able to explore the world, but this voyage wasn't the purpose of what most Red Puffles Thought. The Puffles were amazed when they arrived at CP, and then Piper was bought by a Penguin.....that was a girl, which was probably the worst things that happened to him. She Called him "Cutie" and dressed him up in Dresses, lipstick, Hairpins, and other Girly Accessories. Piper dealt this for a Month, trying to escape because he could not withstand the torture of this lunatic girl. Most of all, all her other puffles laughed at him. Then, one day, as his Owner was going to put a bow in his hair (for the 50th time), Piper bit her. She Screamed, and Piper ran out the door, shouting "I'M FREE!". He went into the Forest and took off all the rest of the nasty clothing. From that point on, Piper vowed that he would never have an owner again. Now, he tried to adapt the ways of the Club Penguin Wilderness, and he was able to fit into a herd of Puffles who had also run away from their owners. However, Piper wanted to be off this island so that he would not be captured. His luck endured, when he finally came across the Club Penguin Island Airport. He could have gazed at it all day, already entranced with seeing airplanes. He wished to fly one, and he knew that they were his ticket off Club Penguin. The next day, he snook onto the Airport Grounds. Then, he saw a Private owned Pontrier Learjet with it's door open. He Ran Across the Airfield, but almost got crushed by an Airhail 230 twice. He finally jumped into the Learjet before the Door Closed, but he was caught. Luckily, he was not in any ordinary airplane, but in Sancho Monte Captio's Private Jet! Sancho was curious of Piper's intention of coming aboard, and Piper told him of his owner, and finished it with saying that he wishes to learn how to fly a plane. Sancho agreed to teach him how to because of he courage. He was personally trained by him, and in the Late June of 2007, Piper Graduated Flight School and Joined the USA Airforce. Along with that duty, he also learned to do stunts in the air, and also became a stunt pilot. Today, he hangs around his friends and continues to fly his favorite aircraft. He lives in Manley Ville. Trivia *Piper is a pun of the legendary bushplane, the Piper J-3 Cub. *Piper dispises Mwa Mwa's after running away from his owner. Pictures Piper in Action.png|This is Piper at the Controls of an airplane. That day, he was really exited, and it was about 5:30 when the picture was taken. Piper Facing.png|This is a Profile of Piper.... No one knows why this picture was taken anyways... See Also *Puffles *Airlines O' CP Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Daredevils Category:Good Guys